


The Little Things In Life

by Oryu404



Series: A collection of five-sentence stories [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt: Gratitude, Stingue Week, Stingue Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: A surprise Thanksgiving dinner gone bad, gone good.Written for Stingue Week, prompt: Gratitude
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: A collection of five-sentence stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518497
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	The Little Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to have a chat with me about Fairy Tail, my stories, or writing/art in general, click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/2w9QBmkPd7)!

Despite having little to no knowledge or skill regarding the culinary arts, Sting was dead set on surprising Rogue with a Thanksgiving dinner he had made all by himself, with no help aside from a few classic recipes he had found in a basic cookbook.

But the results were no less than tragic; the turkey was black on the outside and raw on the inside, the kitchen looked like a proper crime scene with splatters of blood aka cranberry sauce everywhere, and surely mashed potatoes wasn’t supposed to be a liquid?

He was horrified when he heard the back door open and the sound of Rogue’s voice shouting the usual greetings, knowing that instead of a delicious home-cooked meal his love would come home to a disaster of outstanding proportions.

And yes, Rogue’s initial reaction was a shocked gasp as he assessed the damage, but when Sting had finally gathered the courage to look him in the eyes he was smiling and holding up a plastic bag that was spreading a delicious smell.

“Well, …it’s the thought that counts,” Rogue laughed after he kissed Sting’s cheek and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the dining table, “but thank God for takeaway, huh?”


End file.
